The Realm Five: Episode 1 Titanic Proportions
by The Daniel City Heroes
Summary: In the first episode of the Realm Five series, the Realm Five team up with the Teen Titans. Hosted by Maxwell Gerald of the Daniel City Heroes. For more info, see Maxwell's intro in Chapter 1.
1. Introduction by Maxwell Gerald

Maxwell: Here's the disclaimer, everybody. We do not own: Teen Titans or anything related to it, but we do own the Daniel City Heroes, the Realm Five, and everything related to them (and us). So, let go now!

The Realm Five: Titanic Proportions

Introduction by Maxwell Gerald

The camera zooms in on a building in Daniel City during the daytime. In one of the residential areas of the city, this building is a large mansion, obviously belonging to someone wealthy. The camera moves past the gate and goes up to the front doors. As the doors open, a man is standing at the door. He is wearing a white suit jacket with matching pants and shoes, a blue shirt, an American flag design tie, a wristwatch, and several rings on his fingers.

Man: "Hey there. I'm Robert Gerald, owner of the Gerald Oil Company and this is my humble home. You caught me by surprise. I didn't expect for MTV Cribs to come to my house but since you're here…"

Boy: "Um, dad…"

Robert: "Not now, son. (to the camera) That's my boy, Maxwell. He's a real good kid. And did ya know he's a superhero."

The camera then turns to Maxwell. He is a 16-year old Caucasian boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. His attire is a white long sleeved shirt, a purple vest with gold buttons down the front, a black necktie, black pants, a black leather belt with a silver buckle, and black street shoes.

Robert: "Ha ha ha. All right now, let's go ahead inside."

Maxwell: "Dad?"

Robert: "Just a minute, Max."

Robert, Maxwell, and the camera then proceed inside the foyer of the mansion.

It is elaborately set up with a gold, white, and red coloring with tables, chairs, and houseplants set up around hallways leading throughout the house and a large staircase to the second floor.

Robert: "Okay so, this is the foyer. It's set up so…"

Maxwell: "Dad?"

Robert: "Yes Maxwell?"

Maxwell: "Two things, dad. One: this isn't MTV Cribs. Two: I'm sorry, but they're here to see me, not you."

Robert: "What? Really?"

The camera moved up and down as if to say yes.

Robert: "All right. I'll just look for something else to do. Maybe I'll check the company's stock."

On that note, Robert walked down one of the hallways and out of view of the camera. The camera now focused on Maxwell as he began walking down another hallway.

Maxwell: "My dad will do anything to get his time in the spotlight. Anyway, how's everyone doing? As my dad already told you, I'm Maxwell Gerald but you can call me Max if you want, I'm one of the members of the superhero group the Daniel City Heroes, and I'm hosting the first episode of the fanfiction story series, the Realm Five. If you haven't seen the preview in anime x-overs, the forum in The Longest Forum Ever, or the team profiles under the Daniel City Heroes profile, the Realm Five is about five teenagers from Orlando, Florida who travel to all sorts of different dimensions to find the Realm Crystals, which are gemstones with massive amounts of power comparable to just about any powerful gem you can think of."

Maxwell then reached a room and entered it. This room is large and contains a TV area with large flat-screen TV, surround sound system, and HD-DVD player, a kitchen with stove, automatic dishwasher, and fully stocked fridge and cabinets, a video game area with TVs, sound systems, and all of the major video game consoles with the best games for each of them, a swimming pool area with heated water, depths from 3 feet to 10 feet, and a Jacuzzi, a dance floor with a DJ table and karaoke machine, and in the center of the room was a large circular table with fourteen chairs around it and a large computer with a hologram projector acting as the monitor in the center of it.

Maxwell: "This room looks impressive doesn't it. The D.C.H. needed a place to get together so I asked my dad to make us a headquarters. You are now looking at the D.C.H. Headquarters, officially named the Rec Room. My dad wanted to make sure we were comfortable so he put all of this cool stuff in here. I wasn't the only one who thought this was nice. Despite the limited space, and considering that only one of us actually lives in this building, this might be one of the coolest superhero bases ever."

Maxwell then walks over to the kitchen area and gets an orange soda from the fridge. He takes a sip before continuing.

Maxwell: "Back to the story. In each episode, the dimensions that the Realm Five visit are the worlds of different anime, manga, cartoons, video games, and other stuff like that. In this episode, as you ay have already figured out, the Realm Five are going to the Teen Titans universe. The Realm Crystal shows up when the Titans are fighting against two villains (I forgot their names) and after they beat the bad guys and find the crystal, they take it back to Titans Tower to figure out some more about it, all while a mysterious big time villain is watching the whole thing and waiting to make their move. How do the Realm Five go about all this? You'll have to read to find out."

Maxwell sits down on the couch and sips some more soda before continuing.

Maxwell: "Before we get to the story, I'm supposed to tell you a little bit about myself right? Well, as you should have been able to tell by now, I'm insanely wealthy. My dad made his fortune in the oil industry. I attend Crockett Academy, which is a school for rich kids in Daniel City. As far as my superpowers go, I can create matter out of light energy particles, meaning I can make different kinds of stuff from walls to weapons appear out of thin air."

To demonstrate, Maxwell stood up from the couch, put down his soda, and walked over to an empty part of the Rec Room. He then held out his hand, which began to glow as a samurai sword formed in his hand. The sword was full sized and, despite it having a purple glow, it appeared as if it was a real sword. When the sword was now completely solid, the glowing on his hand stopped and he held out his other hand and a large board of wood, also glowing, appeared in front of him. He then held the sword with both hands and sliced through the board with little effort. He then snapped his fingers and both the sword and pieces of wood vanished in thin air, as if they were never there at all.

Maxwell: "Now you have to admit, being able to do that is pretty cool."

Just then, an alarm sounded. It was coming from the large table in the center of the Rec Room. This alarm was installed so that the D.C.H. would know if an emergency comes up. This emergency alarm is also available on small devices that each of the members carries with them, so the emergency was confirmed when Maxwell's alarm sounded. He ran over to the computer on the table and checked it to see what the emergency was.

The computer in the table is a highly sophisticated crime scanner when an emergency comes up, it alerts members of the Daniel City Heroes, and gives them information on the situation at hand, such as where it is, what it is, and who (if anyone) is causing it. It also determines which members of the D.C.H. would be the best ones for the job, contacting those members only, while others can come if called for by another member or if they just feel like coming anyway. The computer displayed the following information. Location: Crockett Academy. Emergency: Villain Attack. Offender: Winston Eshire. Response recommended from: Maxwell Gerald.

Maxwell: "Winston. (unenthusiastically) Oh boy. Here we go. (turns to the camera) Winston is this kid I know from school. He's got slime powers. Think of a kid with the powers of Plasmus from Teen Titans minus the ugliness and the monster-ness, who is very susceptible to psycological breakdowns and you've got Winston. He was labeled a supervillian after he tried to kill me and destroy my dad's oil rig off the coast from the city. I gotta go and take care of this. ENJOY THE STORY!"

Maxwell then ran out of a door in the Rec Room leading outside as the camera fades to black.


	2. Prologue: Titans Go!

The Realm Five: Titanic Proportions

Prologue 

It was a peaceful evening in Jump City. Cars were driving down the street. People were walking around, doing whatever it was they do at night. It was particularly calm. Except for the streetlights occasionally flickering on and off. Why was this happening? The answer would be clear if you were at the Jump City Power Plant.

At the city's power plant, two supervillians known to the people as Dr. Light and Control Freak were using a machine to drain power from the generators.

Control Freak: "More than half way done"

Voice: "If you're talkin' about microwave burritos, they're more than done by now."

The two villains turned around to find five individuals they would rather not see. They were Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy, the Teen Titans. Beast boy was the one who spoke that last line.

Raven: (to Beast Boy) "I'm not sure if I even got that joke."

Control Freak: "The Teen Titans!? I'll keep them busy, you keep charging the machine."

Dr Light: "Right . Once this machine is finished charging, the Titans are finished and this city will be ours for the taking."

Control Freak pulled out his remote and used it to materialize three monsters for the Titans to face. The first is a large yellow winged serpent, the second is a red phoenix, and the third is a large blue golem.

Control Freak: (to the monsters) "Attack!"

Robin: "Titans! Go!"

The monsters and the Titans went to attack each other while the two villains continued with their business.

The golem attacked Robin and Cyborg. It thrust a large punch toward the ground they were standing but the two heroes were able to dodge it. Afterwards, Robin threw some electric disks at it and Cyborg blasted it with his Sonic Cannon. They began knocking it back until it hit Control Freak and Dr. Light's power generator and the electricity from the generator shocked it until it disappeared in an explosion of the code it was made from.

The serpent went for Starfire. It was flying at her with great speed and attempting to trap her in its jaws. Starfire kept it away by flying away from it while dodging its bite attacks and throwing Star Bolts at it, with some of them making contact. Following in the suit of her comrades, Starfire began flying toward some power lines connecting to the machine with the serpent close behind. She then stopped and flew behind the serpent. She released a concentrated Star Bolt at the monster, which made contact and sent it flying into the power lines. The overload of electricity caused it to explode and the lines to stop draining power.

Then as Starfire looked up from the defeated monster, she happened to look up at the sky and see a bright purple glowing object hovering in the distance.

Starfire: "What is that?"

Just then, the object suddenly shot across the sky and into a nearby tool shed in the power plant. How it went unnoticed by everyone else in the area was anyone's guess. The heroine looked at her friends, then at the crash site of the object. Figuring she wouldn't be gone that long, Starfire decided to check out what it was that fell from the sky.

Back at the action, the phoenix was attacking Raven and Beast Boy. It threw fire balls from its mouth at the two heroes. Beast Boy dodged them by turning into a snake and quickly slithering around the blast areas and Raven put up a shield using her powers. Beast Boy still in snake form managed to sneak behind the phoenix. He then turned into a rhino and rammed it forward, heading towards Raven.

Beast Boy: "Raven, heads up!"

Raven used her telekinesis to catch the bird and throw it at the generator. This was, however, not at a point were the monster could be electrocuted. To remedy the situation, Raven used her powers again to cut the power lines convienitely hanging above the creature and let them fall onto it, and cause it to explode like the others.

Control Freak noticed this and so did Dr. Light. Their line of defense was down and their machine was not at full power.

Dr. Light: "Now what are we going to do?"

Control Freak: "Don't worry. This thing may not have enough power to take over the city but it may still be enough to take out the Titans."

Control Freak then activated the machine. It was a flying vehicle resembling a flying saucer type spaceship. Visible on the outside were a couple of small laser guns and a larger laser cannon on the bottom.

Control Freak: "Eat this, Titans!"

Control Freak started firing lasers from the smaller guns at the Titans. They all scattered and began dodging the lasers. After a short while, he started charging energy in the big gun. When he released it, the blast was enormously large. The Titans dodged it and it flew harmlessly into an empty building nearby. However, the force of the blast was so powerful, it leveled the building completely.

Dr. Light: "You're next!"

Robin: "Titans, take out those guns!"

The two villains began charging another shot while the Titans made their move. Robin threw his disks at one of the lesser guns. The disks only damaged it but it was later smashed by a gorilla punch from Beast Boy. Raven simply dismantled the other one. Cyborg was facing of with the large laser gun. Dr. Light and Control Freak fired their charged laser blast while Cyborg countered with a powerful blast from his Sonic Cannon. Both blasts met each other with equal force. Neither side was willing to give in. Then Dr. Light shot a blast from his suit at Cyborg. This blast hit the ground by his feet and made him trip, canceling out his Sonic Cannon. The laser blast was now heading toward Cyborg, but at the last minute Raven telekinetically pulled him out of the way.

Cyborg: "Thanks, Raven."

Raven: "Sure."

He then ran over towards Robin and said…

Cyborg: "Hey Robin. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'"

Robin smiled back and said…

Robin: "Oh yeah!"

When the two villains began charging another blast, Robin and Cyborg made their move. Robin threw one of his explosive disks, which was followed up by a blast from Cyborg's Sonic Cannon. This combination attack is known as the Sonic Boom. The attack hit its mark and the large laser gun, along with the ship it was connected to, exploded. The villains who were piloting the craft were ejected from it and were now on the ground looking up at the five superheroes.

A few minutes later…

The Titans were standing nearby as the police put Control Freak and Dr. Light into the prison transport van.

Control Freak: "This plan was horrible! CONSIDER THIS PARTNERSHIP OVER!!!"

Dr. Light: "But the UFO thing was your idea!"

As the police cars began to move out, Raven noticed something.

Raven: "Um, has anyone seen Starfire?"

Just then, Starfire was spotted flying back to the group.

Robin: "Starfire, where were you? We could've used your help."

Starfire: "I am sorry. Something fell from the sky and crashed near here. None of you noticed so I went to investigate it."

Cyborg: "Really? What was it?"

Starfire showed the object to her teammates. It was some sort of crystal. It was about the size of a person's forearm and could easily be held with one hand, as Starfire displayed. The crystal was colored a dark purple and was glowing with some sort of energy.

Beast Boy: "Wow. That is one big night light."

Cyborg: "These energy readings are pretty high. You said this just fell from the sky?"

Starfire: "Yes. I just happened to look up and I saw it fall from the sky."

Robin: "We'd better take this back to the Tower and analyze it."

The other Titans agreed and proceeded to go back to their headquarters, Titans Tower.

Meanwhile, in a location not far from there, a mysterious villain was watching this scene unfold.

Villain: "A strange crystal with high energy readings? Interesting."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a computer watched this situation unfold and began scanning the area. The following text showed up on its monitor.

High energy readings detected.

Scanning area.

…

…

…

Realm Crystal detected.

Now alerting Realm Five.

_**To be continued…** _

* * *

Story Poll Question: Who should the main villain of this story be: Slade, Trigon, Brother Blood, Blackfire, or the Brotherhood of Evil?

Please answer in a review.


	3. Chapter 1: Today's Mission

The Realm Five: Titanic Proportions

Chapter 1: Today's Mission

The scene is now in the dimension previously mentioned, more specifically in the city of Orlando, Florida, USA. This world is pretty much considered normal by most people's standards. Though the city of Orlando is full of fantasy all on its own with its vibrant theme parks, beaches, restaurants, shopping outlets, and other various tourist attractions. Orlando is one of those places where people could just take a break from their day-to-day lives, to forget about the frustration and monotony involved with going to school and work and just have some fun in the Florida sun.

As a person could probably tell you, Orlando is a city for those who love adventures, and for some of these people, five people in particular, this is exceptionally true. These teenagers love adventuring and fantasy, though what they experience is far beyond the scope of any other person in the city.

At a garage in someone's house…

Girl: (holding up a small device) "Maybe this one would be good?"

She then turns to a boy in the room.

Girl: "Hey Jean-Paul, what do you think?"

The boy, Jean-Paul, was currently asleep. The girl, annoyed, brought an air horn to his ear and blew it.

Jean-Paul: "Ah! Wendy! Are you trying to make me deaf?"

The girl, Wendy, set down the air horn on the table she got it from and responded.

Wendy: "That's the fifth time you fell asleep so far."

Jean-Paul: "But you can't blame me. You're just spending a load of time in your garage looking through your old gadgets. Why do you need me?"

Wendy: "Because the science fair is coming up and I need a second opinion on which gadget to submit."

She then took out another box.

Jean-Paul: "Oh man. You're almost as bad as Maddie picking out clothes!"

Wendy: "Let's get started on this one."

Wendy pulled out a device that resembled a heart defibrillator. But as soon as she started it up, something began ringing in the two teens pockets. Jean-Paul and Wendy pulled out a couple of pagers and looked at the display. On the displays of both devices, the same message was displayed: "Realm Crystal Detected".

Jean-Paul: "Yes. Safe."

He then looks over at Wendy, who is giving him an annoyed look.

Jean-Paul: "Uh, I mean we should get to the base and go for that Realm Crystal."

Wendy just shook her head and followed Jean-Paul out of the garage.

In other parts of the city…

Right now, a boy was eating a stir-fry of chicken and vegetables in a Mongolian Grill restaurant, when the same type of pager seen earlier rings in his pocket. After checking the device and getting the same message, he gets what was left of his meal in a take-out box and runs out of the restaurant.

At the same time, in a large manor, a girl is in her bedroom brushing her hair and admiring herself in the mirror when the same pager rings on the table of her vanity. She checks it then puts down the brush, grabs her purse, and walks out the door.

Also, another boy is at the magazine stand of a department store, looking at an article about a video game he likes when the same pager rings. He checks it, then leaves the store, after buying the magazine because he wanted to look in it some more.

Later…

All five of the teenagers meet at the same spot: a small shack in a wooded area just outside the city. After all five are inside, one of them takes out a key and unlocks a door inside the shack. In it is a staircase, which leads to the basement. The basement is decorated in the style of a typical teen hangout: furniture, posters, game tables, and a large circular table in the center of the room, surrounded by five chairs.

The five teenagers took their places in front of the posters in the room, then lifted up the framed posters, each revealing one of five different security devices: a numbered keypad, a card key device, a handprint scanner, a retinal scanner, and a voice recognition panel. As all five of them were activated at once, the circular table in the center of the room opened up. A large tunnel leading downwards was now in the center of the table.

The five teens jumped into the hole in the table, which closed after they were all in. The tunnel was a large slide that led three stories downward. While in the slide, a scanning device gave them a full body scan.

Scanner: (scans Jean-Paul) "Jean-Paul Mickelo cleared."

(scans Wendy) "Wendy Lauren cleared."

(scans boy from the restaurant) "Isaac Tazmire cleared."

(scans other girl) "Maddie Columbus cleared."

(scans boy from the magazine stand) "Antonio Williams cleared."

After reaching the end, all five of the teens landed on a large padded surface. In front of the landing pad was a door with a touchpad next to it. Antonio, being closest to the door, pressed a finger to the touchpad and opened the door. Behind the door, was a large and impressive looking place. It was large but not too large. The main room, the room the five teens were in right now, had a long concrete walkway going from the entrance of the room to a door on the other end labeled "Supercomputer/ Briefing Room". Not that far from the entrance were two other doors labeled "Lounge" and "Supply Closet", but for the moment those two were unimportant.

Proceeding down the walkway, a view of a laboratory below was presented. There were several long tables with tools, gadgets, machine parts, chemical flasks, test tubes, beakers, and other scientific items on them. A few more doors leading to other rooms were also visible from the walkway and everything was lit by lines of fluorescent lights along the ceiling.

Wendy: (looking at the tables) "I wonder if any of those would make good science projects."

Jean-Paul: (gives an angry glare at Wendy) "Not now!"

The five teens reached the end of the walkway and the door to the supercomputer and briefing room. After hitting another touchpad lock, the five of them went inside. In the room, there was a large sofa in front of a large desk with what seemed to be a built in laptop computer in the middle of the desk. On the wall behind the desk is a large monitor connected to the terminal in the desk. The floor of the room had a dark blue carpet and the wall in the room had a lighter blue color with at atmospheric lighting adding to the feel of the room. On the other end of the room was a door marked "Transport Bay."

Maddie: "It's your turn to brief, Wendy."

Wendy: "All right."

Wendy walked over to the seat behind the desk while Isaac, Antonio, Maddie, and Jean-Paul sat on the couch. Wendy activated the computer from the terminal in the desk and the screen on the wall behind her lit up. She then began giving the information displayed on the screen in front of her.

Wendy: "Everyone, we have our first Realm Crystal expedition since that fight with the Great Gadget."

The other four teens gave different responses of approval. Then, Wendy continued.

Wendy: "The Realm Crystal was detected in Dimension coordinates CT-2914."

An image on the computer came up of a large city. It looked like any normal city, but one thing that stood out about it was an island out in the water by the city that had a building on it in the shape of a T.

Maddie: "Do you see that building in the water? A giant T. They must think that's clever or something."

Wendy: "One of the pieces of information we got about this dimension from the Dimensional Scanner was that this is a world where superheroes are easy to come across."

Antonio: "Superheroes? Like faster than a speedin' bullet, leapin' over tall buildings, and all that other stuff."

Wendy: "That's right. One group in particular is relatively close to where the Realm Crystal is located."

She then pulled up a picture of five teenage heroes, each wearing different costumes. There were names printed under each one: Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

Wendy: "These are the Teen Titans, a superhero group stationed in Jump City in southern California in the dimension we are to visit. The scanner was able to pick up information about them and a few more significant heroes in this dimension, as well as some villains. Information about them has been printed out into cards and will be waiting for you when you gear up."

Antonio: "Cards? Are you serious?"

Wendy: "It was the best I could do at the time. If I can get something better I'll let you know, but we're still working this out, so cut me some slack."

Isaac: (smiling while looking at Starfire's picture) "That Starfire girl's cute. I wonder if she's single."

Antonio: (smiling while looking at Starfire's picture as well) "If she is you're gonna have to get to her before I do."

Maddie: (looking at Robin's picture) "Robin looks so handsome. I bet he'd be hot if he lost the mask."

Jean-Paul: (looking at Cyborg's picture) "Cyborg looks ripped. How much does that guy work out?"

Wendy: (snapping her fingers) "Guys! Current events. Focus!"

Maddie: "Fine. Won't let a girl daydream for a couple of seconds."

Wendy: "Anyway, the main objective is to retrieve the Realm Crystal. If we come across any villains of this universe, defeat them and make sure they don't cause trouble. If we come across any of this dimension's heroes such as the Teen Titans or their associates, if we can enlist their help, try to do so but don't bother them about it. We don't want another accident like in Daniel City. Right, Maddie?"

Everyone looked at Maddie.

Maddie: "But Maxwell's parents weren't that mad at me. They even wrote me."

Antonio: "That was a restraining order."

Maddie: "Ah call it what you like."

Wendy: "Moving on, are there any questions about the mission?"

Isaac: "Yeah. Say the Realm Crystal ended up as an experiment in a laboratory or an exhibit in a museum. What do we do then?"

Wendy: "Good question. We would probably need to negotiate something with the owner of the establishment."

Jean-Paul: "Will we have to steal it?"

Wendy: "Only as an absolute last resort. We don't want to spark any unnecessary conflicts. Now, any other questions?"

No one else spoke up.

Wendy: "Okay. Your gear is in the back. When you're ready, enter the transport bay."

On the wall behind the couch, five sections of the wall opened up to reveal shelves with different equipment. Each section of shelves had the name of each of the Realm Five members over them.

Isaac grabbed from his shelves pouches containing ninja kunai knives and shuriken and a kusari-gama, attaching them to his belt. Antonio got an extendable battle staff, a grappling hook gun, and a bag full of lightweight cannonballs. He put the staff and grappling hook in the bag and put the bag over his shoulder, as it was in the style of a messenger bag. Maddie got a necklace and a boomerang, putting the necklace around her neck and folded up the boomerang to put it in her skirt pocket. Jean-Paul got a flare gun and a belt of gadgets, putting the gun in his jacket and the belt around his waist. Wendy got a laser gun and several other gadgets, putting them all in pockets in her lab coat. All of them also got the cards that Wendy provided.

After receiving all of their equipment, they headed through the door marked "Transport Bay." There was equipment along parts of the wall. But the centerpiece of the room was a large machine. There was a terminal beside it and a large circular pad, purple in color. There were actuators surrounding the pad and a giant projector was placed over it. When the members of the Realm Five came into the room and stepped onto the pad, they pressed a "ready" button on all five actuators. Then, Wendy programmed the coordinates of their destination and pressed the command option "Initiate transport sequence."

All five of the teens were in the center of the platform. The actuators were spinning around the platform while projecting a bright multicolored light, the same as the projector above them. Soon, the spinning became so rapid that the actuators were just a blur. Then after gathering enough energy, the projector let out a bright flash of light into the center of the platform. After a bright explosion of light, the actuators started slowing down and eventually came to a stop. The projector stopped charging energy.

And the five teens were nowhere to be seen.

To Be Continued…


End file.
